


ICEeen too much

by TrasBen



Series: Skeleton Shipping [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Eventual BloodyKustard, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Masturbation, Minor Rottenberry, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Temperature Play, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Undertale Sans/Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Sans (Undertale), Vibrators, hoooo boy let's get started with the kink train, ice cubes, mediocre porn, minor Underswap Sans/Swapfell Sans (Undertale), redblood, sans has an intimacy kink, sans is in the business of lying to himself, we got us some, why does sans do this to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrasBen/pseuds/TrasBen
Summary: sans has a maybe crush for someone questionable.sans should probably knock first.18+
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Skeleton Shipping [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403878
Comments: 22
Kudos: 114





	ICEeen too much

Sans could count on one hand the number of sexual partners he’s had.

(It would be too easy, he only needs one finger)

That doesn’t really speak of the depraved shit he’s spent thinking about in his free time.

Now, Sans wasn’t really an inherently sexual being. He didn’t go out of his way to have sex, nor was it something he particularly desired.

Relationships, sex or no, weren’t really his thing.

Call it commitment issues or fear of intimacy (who needs that? Certainly not _S_ _ans_ )or whatever fancy term his therapist tried to force on him, Sans just knew he got horny when he did and that was that.

And when Sans was horny, well, he had a hand and his own room, you get the idea.

He had an imagination, too.

Avid, really. 

While he wouldn’t shout his fantasies from the rooftops, Sans understood that it was natural. Most of his fantasies involved what he would like done to _him._ They didn’t involve anybody he knew, most of the time the other person was blurry.

Very _rarely_ did Sans have fantasies about any particular person.

But they usually happened in the moments between wakefulness and sleep, and usually they happened after he hung out with his alternates.

Or. One alternate, honestly.

He knew it was weird.

_(Even if Blue and Razz seemed to give zero fucks about what anyone thought.)_

He knew it was _wrong_. How did he get turned on by somebody with the same face and general body type as him? Their personalities were similar, as well.

But Red was different than Sans in a few unignorable ways.

For one, Red was taller. It wasn’t hard, seeing as Sans was barely pushing five feet himself, But Red was sharper, thicker. His bones were shaped differently and had chips and cracks that spoke of a life of violence, of a strength Sans had never known.

His sharp grin and his crude words were irritatingly hot and endearing at the same time, his entire demeanor shouted for someone to take him down a few pegs.

And so what if Sans had maybe thought about what it would be like to have those slightly larger hands on his bones, about how those chipped bones would taste on his tongue, about how that shade of red would look glowing between his joints, _about how that rough voice would sound next to his skull, whispering and telling him all the right things -_?

It doesn’t mean anything.

It didn’t matter.

Or.

At least it hadn’t mattered until last week when Razz had gotten a little too much in his system and decided to enlighten Sans during the monthly get together between the alternates.

Yeah. Sans was never playing truth or dare again.

Even now, as Sans replayed the events in his head, he wanted to groan and hide under his bed.

  
  


_“SANS! TRUTH OR DARE!” Blue loudly declared, pointing at Sans. All those in the living room, whether they were participating in the game or not, turned to Sans._

_Sans didn’t mind. He was cool. He was calm. Unbothered._

_That was his thing. He was Sans. The original._

(It helped that Red had left the room to answer a phone call.)

_“Truth.” Sans responded, because why the fuck wouldn’t he go for truth. He was lazy. That was his other thing. He didn’t care._

_Sans felt a little bothered at the grin Blue shot his way. The guy was always acting cute and shit, but everybody knew he was a closet sadist._

_But it was fine._

_Because Sans was Sans and Sans didn’t care. But Sans might also have needed another sip of whiskey to keep eye contact with Blue._

_“WOULD YOU FUCK YOURSELF?”_

_Aaand there goes the whiskey. Sans spit it out, eliciting a laugh from the room._

_“uh...”_

_“OR, MORE SPECIFICALLY,” Blue continued, “WHICH YOU WOULD YOU FUCK?”_

_And that’s where Sans got stuck, because he could joke and say Lust or say he’d rather just stick with himself, but he knew Blue wouldn’t be satisfied. Because that would be suspicious, wouldn’t it be? And then Blue would inevitably recruit Papyrus to find out if Sans had some sort of ultra-secret crush on one of their alternates, and Sans was already worried that Papyrus had read too much into it when Sans had borrowed a sweater from Red and wore it for three days straight and then maybe woke up one night kind of horny and maybe wanked one or two or three out while wearing the sweater than had run the wash at three in the morning to remove any telling stains and -_

_And Red was already gone from the room, so it wasn’t like he’d know, and he could phrase it as a joke, so it wouldn’t be bad to maybe tell a half-truth, it wasn’t like Sans had seriously considered propositioning Red after all, so,_

_“heh, i don’t know if he’d be_ red _y for it.” Sans sputtered, sweating like crazy and doing finger guns for no reason at all._

_Blue giggled like some sort of evil school girl and waggled his brow ridges at Axe._

_“THOUGHTS, AXE?”_

_The unsettling giant shrugged, single bright red orb focused on Sans._

_“ain’t like he hasn’t made his rounds with the people in this room.”_

_That got another laugh from a select few people in the room, including both Blue and Razz, some of the Papyruses and even that version of himself from space._

_Sans’ mind nearly blanked._

_First, he hadn’t known that Red was apparently so free with his affections for his alternates (because dammit why didn’t he go for Sans), but secondly, he was entirely confused as to why Axe had an opinion on this._

_“IT’S TRUE THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND IS QUITE POPULAR. ACCEPTABLE ANSWER! YOUR TURN, SANS.”_

* * *

And that’s the story of the time when Sans’ mind was completely broken.

He hadn’t known Red and Axe were dating.

He hadn’t even known they’d _liked_ each other. Granted, Sans had never really been alone in a room with them together, and granted, he’d never made it his business to get to know any of his alternates personally, but it still struck him as odd.

They were both the largest Sanses of the bunch, and both had arguably some of the most fucked up universes. They shared similar habits and probably had some of the same traumas.

In that respect, it should have been obvious that they’d gravitate towards each other.

It was still difficult for Sans to get over the fact that he’d been jacking off to a taken man for almost half a year.

Even more difficult was for Sans to get over the fact that Red being taken didn’t turn him off, didn’t stop the fantasies.

If anything, now Axe was taking a more heavy role in them.

Whenever Sans was alone in bed, his thoughts drifted to the two’s relationship.

It always started out with simple things. Who cooked? Did they only eat Grillby’s? Did either of them clean? 

Then onto some _not so_ simple things.

How did they get together? What was the _ir first kiss like?_ _~~Who topped~~? _

And _then_ , Sans would get to feel a little too hot, and it would end with Sans having dirty sheets and a lot of shame.

He couldn’t face either Axe or Red for the next week.

It suddenly made too much sense that they had decided to become roommates and get an apartment together last month. Now all Sans could think about was what the apartment looked like and ~~which rooms they had fucked in.~~

But here Sans was. On their doorstep. About to knock on their door.

Apparently, Papyrus had borrowed some utensil from Axe, and since the tall skeleton was going to be out of town for the weekend, he asked Sans to return it.

Which. Usually wouldn’t have been a problem.

Except.

Sans was about to enter an apartment.

Where both Axe and Red lived.

And had _most definitely_ fucked.

Hesitantly, Sans knocked.

A few minutes went by, and he realized that they had probably not heard him.

No biggie.

There was no doorbell, so that wasn’t an option, but Sans could just knock louder.

And knock louder Sans did.

And another few minutes passed, and there was still no response.

So Sans had a few options.

One, he could leave the utensil on the doorstep for them to find later.

Sans immediately ruled out this option because he didn’t want it to get stolen, nor did he want Axe to decapitate him for maybe damaging or losing his property.

Two, Sans could go home and try again later.

This was a better option, since it involved not facing Axe or Red at the moment. However, the downside was that Sans would have to gather the courage to actually show up at their place again and knock.

Three, Sans could just quickly ‘port in and out, leaving the utensil inside.

Upside was that it required no contact with the occupants of the apartment.

Despite all signs and self preservation telling Sans that he should come back later, Sans decided to just get it over with and ‘port in and out.

That’s what he told himself.

In. And Out.

In and out.

Simple. Easy.

Sans should have known as soon as he ‘ported in that it wasn’t going to be that simple.

The apartment was quiet besides the loud and thick droning sound of some sort of machine. Sans assumed the sound was coming from outside, and that the two weren’t home.

Well.

Made his life easier, didn’t it?

But.

Just as Sans was about to leave, the unthinkable happened.

A loud _THUMP_ from one of the rooms, followed by soft murmuring.

Sans should have left.

He really should have.

But _of course_ he didn’t, because he’s Sans motherfucking Skeleton, and the universe _never_ gives him a free pass. (More like he’s a fucking idiot who never knows when to quit.)

So, like the complete idiot he was, Sans decided to investigate. 

He followed the softer noises that followed the original one, and ends up outside a room with a slightly ajar door.

The noises are louder now, and Sans can make out movement in the space between the door and the wall. Against all common sense, Sans leans forward, attempting to catch a better view.

What he sees nearly makes him pass out. Magic instantly rushed to his face, bluer than raspberry Kool Aid.

It’s Red and Axe (obviously), and they’re on a bed that takes up entirely too much of the room.

Red is sat back up against the headboard, surrounded by pillows with his hands cuffed and held aloft above him at the top of the board. He’s blindfolded.

Axe is sitting on his spread legs, holding them down, his back to the door. All Sans can see is Red’s face and a little bit of his cherry red ecto-body, summoned from his rib cage down to his knees from what Sans can tell.

Sans feels some sort of twisted relief that he’s not in the direct line of sight of either of them, but feels a stab of guilt and shame when he realizes that he’s made no attempt to move away. Even more so when he comes to terms with the fact that he doesn’t _want_ to move away.

Red is breathing heavy, nearly panting, while Axe purrs contentedly. It takes Sans a second to realize that the thick droning sound he’d previously mistaken for a loud machine was Axe’s purr.

The noise vibrates in the air around him, and Sans can feel his magic react to form something painfully hard in his shorts. In horror, Sans realizes he’s popped a boner just from seeing the two like this.

But it’s still not enough to make him leave.

Red lets out a high pitched whine that’s suited more for a member of Snowdin’s Canine Unit than a skeleton monster, and Sans’ skull flushes further. His breathing shorts out when he sees why; Axe is fiddling with a little remote.

All at once the situation crashes down on Sans, and he nearly can’t keep in check the whimper that rises from his own throat.

Red tries to thrash around, resulting in a nearly identical _THUMP_ to the one Sans heard earlier, then releases another pitiable whine when Axe fiddles yet again with the remote, the red toned skeleton’s entire body collapsing back on the bed.

“a-axe…” Red begs, breathless.

Sans’ hand makes the liberal decision to slide into his waistband of its own accord, but one touch to his cock, and Sans is completely on board.

Well. Except that tiny, niggling part of his SOUL that’s screaming to _leave leave leave._ But he shoves that down, ignores it, pretends like it doesn’t exist.

The other hand goes up to Sans’ mouth, so he can bite on his index phalanx to keep from being noisy as he watches.

Axe shushes Red, dragging a large, clawed hand down Red’s already scared rib cage, leaving behind red lines.

It’s just a coincidence that Sans feels a sharp burst of pleasure at Red’s wince.

And when Axe next speaks, Sans completely means to grip his cock a little too tightly, resulting in a near inaudible gasp.

_“shush,_ ” Axe chastises Red, “‘t’s only been an hour, snack. you’ll get’cher turn…”

But even as he says this, his other hand goes up to grip Red’s at the top of the headboard, squeezing them lightly.

“safeword?” He mumbles. Red shakes his head wearily.

For some reason, it’s this soft moment that Sans decides would be a really good moment to start stroking his dick, twisting his wrist and rubbing at his slit as he sees the way Red’s expression drops into something vulnerable.

He can’t pinpoint why exactly Red’s soft, desperate and open face is so appealing.

He’s too far gone to realize that he’s a little too into intimacy for someone who ‘doesn’t need it’.

“good boy, doin’ so well, so pretty fer me, so good…”

Axe grabs a bowl of something unknown from the nightstand along with a towel, and Sans is so distracted that he stops biting down on his finger and studies it for a moment. The appendage aches, and Sans is surprised to see that he left marks on his own finger. His cock gives another ache, pulsing in time with the injury, bringing with it a lot of confusion and questions Sans doesn’t want to answer about his newfound sexual preferences.

A small whimper from Red brings Sans’ attention back to the scene in front of him, though. Axe is dragging something small and difficult to see along red’s clavicle, dipping to trace his sternum, then his ribs.

The object gets smaller as time progresses, and when it disappears completely, Sans realizes that it was an ice cube.

Axe is teasing Red with ice cubes.

It’s so odd, but Sans imagines that freezing chill gliding along his bones, imagines all that while frustrated from a withheld release and almost cums on the spot. Sans quickly goes back to biting down on his finger, and forms a ring with his index finger and thumb to grip his dick tightly and keep himself from ruining this early.

He's panting.

Sans watches with heavy arousal as Axe grabs another ice cube from the bowl, leaning in to give Red a slow kiss as he brings the little frozen block to slide along Red’s ecto. Red seems entirely into the kiss, as though he can think of nothing else than Axe at the moment, and that is _so unreasonably_ hot to Sans, so hot that he immediately resumes his personal hand-job.

The short blue toned skeleton forces himself to keep a slow pace as he watches that ice cube disappear, as well as the next one, and the next one…

With each ice cube, Axe gets closer to what Sans assumes is Red’s formed magic. He can only see it in short glimpses when Axe shifts, as he’s seated on Red’s legs, but the short teases are burned into his memory.

Long, thick red magic, erect and almost oozing precum as the vibrator in his ass (visible through the translucent ecto) teases him nearly to tears. In fact, if Sans looks close enough, he thinks he can see light pink streaks dripping down from under the blindfold. Red is drooling as well, and for some reason that is also very hot to Sans.

His eye lights follow the newest ice cube intently as it makes its way all the way down to where Sans can’t see, and Red _shouts._

Axe shushes Red again and continues. Almost as if the universe wants to apologize to Sans for every fucked up thing that’s ever happened to him, Axe shifts, and he shifts just enough for Sans to see what he’s doing to Red.

The ice cube is definitely on his dick. It’s on the head of his dick, to be more specific, and Axe, the sadist, is rubbing it along Red’s slit, watching his face as it crumbles. Sans almost doesn’t catch the move Axe makes to fiddle with the nearly forgotten remote, and Red all but sobs.

“axe, axe, axe, axe,” He pants, “i need, i need…”

“shhhh.” Axe soothes, not easing up in the slightest.

Sans feels more than he consciously chooses as his hand speeds up on his own cock. It’s almost audible at this point, the sound of his hand working his magic, and he’s almost afraid that his own labored breathing will alert the two to his presence.

“... yer doin’ so good,” Axe coos, a slight growl under his words. Sans feels the compliment in his very SOUL, almost like he and not Red was on the receiving end.

Axe moves his focus and the cube to Red’s hole, which brings a whole new slew of noises and trembles before he goes back to the sobbing skeleton’s cock, then back to the hole.

By now, Sans is leaning on the wall next to the door, unable to support himself on his own two feet. He’s so close that it feels as though any one of Red’s stray whines or Axe’s hushed comforts will send him over the edge.

Almost ironically, he finds his finish at the same time as Red.

The bound skeleton grows in volume until Axe abandons the ice cube _inside_ of Red’s ass and decides to pump his dick like he’s trying to give him a rug burn. Sans feels his arm strain as he matches the pace, and when Axe viciously commands Red to cum, he feels himself loose it right in his shorts.

Red covers Axe in his crimson release, and Sans stands in his own jizzed shorts, breathing heavily as the two come down.

He simply leans against the wall, feeling some sort of soft and wanting emotion as he watches Axe wipe Red down with the towel and uncuff him.

Red looks sleepy, and his eyelids are shut when Axe undoes the blindfold. He mumbles something to Axe, confirming that he was still awake, but makes no moves to clean himself up. Axe puts the bowl back on the nightstand and pulls Red into his arms.

Sans makes the executive decision to leave when Axe mentions something about a bath, teleporting himself back into his room.

It’s about five minutes later when Sans comes back to himself and realizes what he just did. _Who_ he just watched.

  
Sans makes another executive decision to _not_ clean up, and instead engage in a thirteen hour nap to forget about all the events leading up to said nap.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks if you read this far.
> 
> uh... yeah.... this was mostly self-indulgent on my part. oops?
> 
> leave a comment if you got this far or something! doesn't have to be anything substantial. just like..... so i know you were here???
> 
> idk idk man.
> 
> .... unless?
> 
> also dude if you see any errors PLEASE notify me because i am blind and also a dummy.


End file.
